Different
by AddictoU
Summary: Ketika wanita mulai punah, para ilmuan percaya bahwa ini adalah hari akhir Namun dengan kerja keras dan sebuah harapan besar, keajaiban pun terjadi.. *JongLo fanfiction!*


**Different**

 **.**

 **JongLo fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **AddictoU**

 **.**

 **###**

Ketika wanita mulai punah, para ilmuan percaya bahwa ini adalah hari akhir

Namun dengan kerja keras dan sebuah harapan besar, keajaiban pun terjadi

Mereka berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang menanamkan rahim. Orang-orang bersorak riang, tes percobaan alat segera dimulai oleh para ilmuan

Sayangnya, tidak semua orang dapat bertahan. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat bertahan setelah alat tersebut disuntikkan pada mereka

Segelintir orang-orang itu disebut sebagai para omega.

Namun, semua orang menjadi gelap mata. Demi meneruskan keturunan mereka, penculikan dan pemerkosaan terhadap para omega berlangsung secara keji

Jumlah para omega semakin menurun. Maka para ilmuan kembali bekerja dan kembali menciptakan sebuah keajaiban untuk mengatasi hal tersebut

Penemuan kali ini adalah sebuah kalung khusus untuk para omega. Sebuah kalung yang tidak dapat dilepas ataupun dirusak, kalung tersebut berguna untuk mencegah para omega memberikan keturunan pada sembarang orang

Hanya seseorang yang tepat yang dapat membuka kalung itu, seseorang yang dipilih secara tulus oleh para omega untuk menjadi pasangannya. Seseorang yang kemudian para omega akan kembali berproduksi hanya untuknya..

Namun, kalung itu bukanlah yang terbaik. Semakin mudah orang-orang menemukan omega ditengah kerumunan, semakin mudah pula aksi pemerkosaan mereka berlangsung. Kalung itu memang mencegah para omega agar tidak mengandung, karena itu orang-orang mulai menyiksa para omega, memaksa untuk melepas kalung tersebut yang mana berakibat menyakiti para omega sendiri

Para omega mengadu kepada para ilmuan. Dan maka sekali lagi, para ilmuan berhasil kembali menciptakan sebuah keajaiban.

Mereka berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang hampir serupa seperti alat omega. Alat tersebut berguna untuk menumbuhkan insting untuk melindungi omega yang telah ditunjuk untuknya, alat itu bernama Beta

Beta ditugaskan khusus untuk melindungi para omega, hubungan mereka terikat dengan omega, setidaknya hingga para omega menemukan pasangan yang dapat ditunjuknya untuk melepas kalung omega mereka

Alpha adalah julukan dari para ilmuan untuk orang-orang yang tidak termasuk sebagai omega maupun beta. Merekalah yang bertugas untuk menjadi pasangan bagi para omega.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan mulai muncul, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika omega sudah menemukan pasangannya? Bagaimana dengan beta?

Maka para ilmuan menjawabnya dengan santai, hilang. Para beta akan menghilang. Entah mati entah menghilang, yang pasti keberadaan mereka akan seperti tidak pernah berpijak dibumi sebelumnya

Miris. Namun beta memang sejak awal tidak diperlukan dalam proses keberlangsungan hidup manusia.

Dan kini..

Kau adalah seorang omega

Aku adalah beta yang menjagamu.

###

"Wow.. Ini benar-benar seorang omega"

Sosok yang bahkan Junhong tidak mengenalnya mengusap kalung omega yang melekat dilehernya, Junhong memejamkan matanya tidak suka saat usapan itu semakin turun mengusap pinggulnya

"Lihat ini, pinggulnya ramping sekali.."

Sosok yang tengah memangku Junhong mulai meraba pinggul Junhong dari balik kausnya, Junhong berjengit saat sepasang tangan dingin itu meraba pinggulnya yang kemudian beralih mengusap punggung dan perutnya.

"B..berhenti"

Junhong mulai memberontak kecil. Berdecak pelan saat kedua tangannya yang terikat dibelakang terasa mati rasa, pandangannya mengadah menatap sosok lain yang berdiri dihadapannya,

"A-apa maumu?"

Tanya Junhong dengan suara bergetar. Sosok dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan, wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'kau jelas tau apa yang kami inginkan'. Sosok itu mencengkram wajah Junhong kasar, membuat Junhong menatap paksa kearahnya,

"Oh.. Kau tampak ketakutan.." godanya, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Junhong dan menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti alur wajah Junhong. Junhong menahan nafasnya saat sosok itu mengecup singkat permukaaan rahangnya

"Kemana tuan pelindungmu itu..? Apa dia sedang tertidur malam ini..?"

Gerakkan bibir itu mulai turun mengikuti alur perpotongan leher Junhong. Gigitan kecil terasa disekitar kalung yang melekat pada leher Junhong, membuat Junhong sedikit meringis,

"Yak, bisakah kita mulai saja? Kau bermain terlalu lama"

Sosok yang memangku Junhong memprotes. Sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya mengusap perut Junhong mulai merambat naik mengusap dua tonjolan pada dada Junhong. Jemarinya menekan tonjolan itu pelan sebelum akhirnya mencubitnya, membuat Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya yang memaksa keluar

"Oh ayolah.. Perlahan saja, lagipula aku menemukannya sendirian tadi, tidak ada beta yang tampak berjalan bersamanya"

Sosok dihadapan Junhong mulai mengecup collarbone Junhong dengan intens, sebelah tangannya ikut bermain mencubit tonjolan dada Junhong yang menganggur dari luar kaus yang tengah Junhong kenakan. Mencubitnya sekaligus memutarnya cukup kuat, Junhong mengerang kecil dibuatnya

"Ahn..-ah!.. Shh..stop..!"

Sosok yang memangku Junhong terkekeh kecil. Sebelah tangannya berhenti mengusap punggung Junhong dan beralih mengusap benda diantara selangkangan Junhong, meremas benda tersebut dan memijatnya pelan.

Nafas Junhong mulai memburu. Desahan demi desahan mulai meluncur pelan dari bibirnya, sosok yang memangku Junhong mulai menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana yang tengah Junhong kenakan. Mengocok pelan benda didalam sana sambil sesekali memijatnya hingga membuat Junhong menjepit tangan tersebut diantara kakinya

Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya mulai menghisap kuat tonjolan pada dada Junhong. Membuat Junhong tersentak seraya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Gelap. Salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan ke daerah sepi di malam hari tanpa beta yang menemaninya. Junhong bahkan tidak tau dimana saat ini ia sedang disekap

Holenya mulai berkedut. Junhong menggertakkan giginya menahan tubuhnya yang mulai menikmati sentuhan oleh kedua orang asing yang masih bermain dengan tubuhnya

"T-tidak..! Jangan.." gesekan gigi pada dadanya terasa perih. Pandangan Junhong mulai memanas, "Jangan..! Ber-henti.., k-kumohon..hh..!" pinta Junhong lirih, setetes kristal bening mulai jatuh secara perlahan membasahi wajahnya,

Junhong memejamkan matanya kuat. Seharusnya ia tau, omega adalah jenis manusia yang selalu diincar. Bodoh sekali ia untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari tanpa beta didekatnya. Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar, ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini..

Perlahan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan berujar lirih, memanggil seseorang yang ia harap segera datang menyelamatkannya,

"J..Jongup..hh"

Beta nya.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu gudang itu terbuka dalam sekali tendangan. Dengan mata sayunya, Junhong menatap kearah sosok yang tengah melangkah cepat mendekatinya, seseorang yang sedari tadi ia harapkan untuk segera menyelamatkannya

"Junhong!"

"Siapa kau?!"

Sosok yang berdiri dihadapan Junhong segera menoleh cepat, berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan senjata dari balik saku pakaiannya. Jongup, sosok yang sedari tadi Junhong harapkan hanya menatap sosok itu datar dan beralih menatap Junhong dibelakangnya

"Sepertinya dia sang beta"

Bisik sosok yang tengah memangku Junhong pada rekannya,

"Junhong, kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong menggeleng lemah, merintih kecil merasakan bekas gigitan itu masih berdenyut nyeri pada dadanya. Belum lagi benda diantara kakinya yang perlahan mulai terasa tidak nyaman didalam sana

"Ah.. Beta yang menyebalkan.." sinis sosok asing itu seraya mengeluarkan senjatanya, Jongup melangkah mendekati Junhong, melewati sosok asing tersebut dengan mudah, "Yah! Apa-apaan kau?! Aku berada didepanmu bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!"

Jongup hanya menoleh dan memandang datar kearah sosok asing dihadapannya yang barusaja mengeluarkan senjatanya, menodongkannya tepat dihadapan wajah Jongup yang masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun

"HENTIKAN WAJAH DATARMU ITU, BRENGSEK!"

Jongup menarik ujung bibirnya tipis, tersenyum meremehkan seraya menatap senjata api yang hanya berkisar beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Membuat sosok asing dihadapan Jongup merasa kesal karena direndahkan

"Apa kau penculik amatiran?" tanya Jongup dengan nada remeh, "apa kau benar-benar menakutiku dengan benda seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi, telunjuk jarinya menyentuh moncong senjata api yang menghadapnya dengan santai,

"Apa kau bo-"

"-DIAMM!"

 **BANG!**

"JONGUP!"

Junhong berteriak kencang, matanya membelalak menatap beta nya yang baru saja tertembak tepat pada bagian pelipis. Asap tipis menari dari depan moncong senjata api tersebut, sosok asing itu tertawa, merasa hebat telah berhasil menjatuhkan seorang beta

"Kau lihat itu? Bagaimana aksiku tadi?" sosok itu kembali menghadap Junhong dengan wajah bangga, mencengkram wajah Junhong kasar dan memaksa sepasang mata bulat itu untuk kembali menatapnya

"Kau lihat? Bagaimana aku menjatuhkan beta mu itu?"

Junhong tidak menjawab. Pandangan masih menatap kearah Jongup yang kini terjatuh dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, dengan lirih Junhong berujar setengah berbisik

".. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan menambah luka lagi.."

Hening. Kedua sosok itu masih menatap Junhong dengan penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya sosok yang tengah memangku Junhong berujar dengan suara bergetar kepada rekannya

"O-oi..! Dibelakangmu-!"

 **BUAGH**

Belum sempat sosok asing itu menoleh, sebuah tinju sudah menghantam belakang kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Membuat sosok itu segera terjatuh kedepan tanpa dapat melawan banyak, sosok yang kini tengah memangku Junhong menatap Jongup ketakutan, sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari balik saku pakaiannya

"Apa kalian tidak tau? Para beta tidak bisa mati hanya dengan cara seperti ini"

Jongup menepuk debu yang melekat pada pakaiannya, tersenyum sinis. Jongup benar, selain insting yang kuat, para ilmuan juga menambahkan kekebalan yang luar biasa bagi para beta. Mereka tidak dapat dihentikan

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Titahnya. Mengancam dengan memposisikan pisau tersebut tepat didepan wajah Junhong yang menatap Jongup dengan pandangan sayu

"Jongup.."

"Apa mereka membuatmu menangis?"

"A-aku.."

Junhong tidak dapat menjawabnya. Jongup bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya menangis, dan Junhong benci itu. Ia membenci kekerasan, kembali pada Jongup sudah cukup bagi Junhong saat ini

"Aku tidak-"

"-Apa mereka membuatmu menangis?"

Potong Jongup dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Junhong hanya terdiam menunduk, wajahnya sembab, tanpa diberi tahu jawabannya pun Jongup pasti mengetahui jawabannya. Jongup kembali melangkah mendekati Junhong, sosok asing itu semakin mendekatkan pisaunya kearah wajah Junhong, membuat Junhong memejamkan matanya bersiap pisau tersebut dapat kapan saja menggores wajahnya

"Jauhkan pisau itu dari wajahnya" Jongup berhenti tepat dihadapan Junhong, menatap tajam kearah sosok asing yang masih pada posisinya, "Dan singkirkan tangan kotormu dari sana" lanjutnya secara melirik kearah tangan yang seharusnya tidak menjamah hingga sana,

"KUBILANG MUNDUR BETA SIALAN!-"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya kuat secara bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik paksa dan sesuatu yang hangat segera menyelimutinya. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, begitu Junhong membuka matanya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah rahang tegas Jongup yang tengah memeluknya

"J..Jongup.."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Junhong?" Jongup mengusap pipi Junhong, rahangnya mengeras saat merasakan pipi tersebut basah, belum lagi luka gores yang kini tercetak disana, "Kau menangis" geram Jongup, melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakan Junhong untuk diam dibelakangnya

"Tidak! Jongup, aku-!

"Tolong pejamkan matamu, Junhong."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KAU BETA SIALAN!"

 **BUAGH**

Junhong sontak segera memejamkan matanya kuat saat melihat Jongup yang sudah melayangkan tendangannya. Bau amis khas darah dan jeritan kesakitan terdengar mengerikan. Junhong menutup telinganya dengan jemarinya yang bergetar, suara patahan tulang tetap terdengar menggema pada pendengaran Junhong,

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK BERBUAT APA-APA!"

"Jangan bercanda kau, sialan.."

Jongup berujar sinis. Menendang kuat dada sosok tersebut hingga sepatunya terkena sedikit cipratan darah segar. Belum, belum selesai. Jongup mulai mencengkram rahang sosok tersebut dengan kuat seperti hampir meremukkannya, gemertak tulang terdengar ngilu, Jongup tidak peduli, menatap tajam sosok asing dihadapannya yang sudah memuntahkan banyak darah. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Jongup mengangkat sosok tersebut hingga kedua kakinya tidak lagi menapak pada permukaan,

"Manusia sepertimu lebih baik musnah.."

"Jongup hentikan..!"

 **BRAK!**

Junhong dapat merasakan lututnya yang bergetar. Keheningan itu menjelaskan segalanya.. Perlahan, Junhong mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menutup telinganya

"Junhong..?"

Suara lembut Jongup lah yang pertama kali terdengar. Junhong mengadah, menatap Jongup yang perlahan melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Junhong dengan lembut. Jongup mensejajarkan wajahnya menatap Junhong yang masih menatapnya pucat

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Usapan lembut yang hangat menyentuh pipi Junhong, menghapus lembut air mata Junhong yang tersisa disana. Junhong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menahan telapak Jongup untuk tetap berada disana, Jongup tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya membawa Junhong kedalam pelukan hangatnya

Junhong menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Jongup yang menenangkan, mengabaikan aroma amis yang sedikit tercium disana. Kedua lengan Jongup mulai merengkuh Junhong dan perlahan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan punggung sang omega, berbisik lembut bahwa semuanya telah selesai

"Jongup.." Junhong melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap Jongup khawatir, "pelipismu.." jemari Junhong mengusap darah yang sudah mulai mengering disana, Jongup tersenyum. Memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sentuhan Junhong yang begitu lembut.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat"

Jongup membuka kedua matanya menatap Junhong, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Junhong yang berada di pelipisnya. Junhong tersenyum tipis, mengangguk kecil menerima permintaan maaf sang beta.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Jongup mulai mengangkat tubuh Junhong, menggendongnya a la bridal style seraya melangkah keluar dari sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak diujung jalan. Cahaya bulan bersinar cukup terang malam ini, menyusup masuk menerangi bagian dalam ruangan.

Junhong menatap wajah Jongup yang terlihat begitu sempurna, menatap bagaimana surai hitam itu terpantul indah oleh cahaya bulan..

###

"Hngh..hh.."

Junhong mendesah tertahan merasakan lidah Jongup yang menari membelai setiap sudut pada mulutnya, belaian lidah Jongup begitu lembut dan teratur. Junhong mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongup, membawa ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam dan hangat

Sebelah tangan Junhong yang mengusap ceruk leher Jongup membuat Jongup hampir saja kehilangan kendali. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Jongup mulai menyentuh dua tonjolan pada dada Junhong

"N..nnh..! J-jong...uph..hh"

Junhong memejamkan matanya kesakitan. Ekspresi itu membuat Jongup berdecak kesal, memaki dan menghakimi dirinya yang tidak membunuh kedua sosok sialan itu tadi. Junhong membaca ekspresi wajah Jongup dengan cepat, reflek mulai menghisap lembut bibir bawah Jongup seolah mengatakan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi

Jongup mendesah tertahan merasakan bibir lembut Junhong melumat bibirnya, dadanya berdentum hebat. Sebelah tangannya mulai mengangkat kaus yang Junhong kenakan, perlahan, Jongup mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap mata bulat Junhong yang berada dibawahnya. Junhong mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah malu

"Ada apa?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jongup"

Jongup tersenyum tipis mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tatapannya mulai turun dan setara dengan dua tonjolan pada dada Junhong yang memerah, ada sedikit lecet disana. Jongup mengecup tonjolan tersebut singkat, memberikan sensasi kejutan listrik pada tubuh Junhong yang tersentak begitu merasakan bibir Jongup mulai membelai disana

Jongup melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak terlalu lambat dan tidak terlalu kasar, semuanya dilakukan dengan lembut hingga membuat Junhong mulai mendesah tak terkendali. Gesekan gigi yang diciptakan oleh Jongup berbeda dengan apa yang sosok asing itu lakukan, Junhong mulai meremas surai hitam milik Jongup dengan nafas memburu

Kedua kaki Junhong mulai melebar dengan sendirinya, Jongup berhenti dan kembali menatap Junhong yang basah oleh keringat. Jongup tentu mengerti apa yang Junhong inginkan darinya, Jongup kembali mengulum tonjolan dada Junhong dengan sebelah tangannya yang memutar pelan tonjolan dada lainnya. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur Jongup pergunakan untuk meraba benda diantara kaki Junhong yang sudah basah, Junhong mengerang dibuatnya

Jemari Junhong beralih meremas jok kursi mobil dengan kencang.

Jok kursi? Ya, mereka melakukannya di dalam mobil. Tidak mungkin bukan untuk Junhong untuk terus menahan ereksinya selama perjalanan?

"J-jonguph..hh jang..an terlalu lama.."

Junhong berujar disela-sela desahannya. Sebelah tangan Jongup mulai menyusup masuk dan menyentuh benda Junhong yang sudah benar-benar basah didalam sana. Junhong kembali mengerang, membiarkan telapak tangan Jongup memanjakan miliknya dengan memijatnya lembut.

"J-jongup..hh.. Lebih cepat.. hh"

Jongup mengeluarkan tangannya dari sana dan membuka seluruh celana Junhong, menjilat bibirnya yang kering demi meilhat Junhong yang menatapnya pasrah dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka dan hole pinknya yang berkedut menggoda.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol.

Jongup mulai mengecup singkat inti Junhong hingga membuat Junhong reflek segera mengurung kepala Jongup diantara kakinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibir Jongup mulai terbuka dan mengulum inti Junhong dengan perlahan. Nafas panas dan lidah Jongup yang lihai membuat Junhong tidak dapat berpikir jernih, satu-satunya yang dapat Junhong pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Jongup seorang

"Jongup..hh..! Jongupiie...hh... Anghh..!"

Gigi Jongup mulai menggesek intinya. Junhong mengadah mendesahkan kenikmatan yang tengah melanda setiap inci tubuhnya. Jongup benar-benar bermain dengan handal pada intinya, dan Junhong menyukai itu

"Ah! J-jonguph..! Aku ingin.. Nhh!"

Junhong kembali tersentak saat satu jari Jongup melesak masuk memanjakan holenya yang sudah berkedut sedari tadi. Intinya mulai berdenyut, sesuatu didalam perutnya berputar dengan menggelitik. Jongup menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam hole Junhong yang sempit, melebarkan hole tersebut secara perlahan,

"J-jonguphh.. Jongupiie..hh.. Ah!"

Jongup menggerakan kedua jarinya cepat. Menumbuk titik terdalam Junhong hingga membuat Junhong kembali tersentak nikmat. Jongup menarik nafasnya tersendat demi melihat Junhong yang tampak menggairahkan dibawahnya,

"Aku hampir..! Ng..-ah!"

Cairan bening itu membasahi pakaian dan telapak Jongup. Junhong segera mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan, menatap sayu kearah Jongup yang kini juga tengah mengatur deru nafasnya,

"Jong-"

"Aku akan membersihkan ini"

Potong Jongup cepat. Melemparkan mantelnya kearah Junhong dan segera mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan kekacauan mereka. Junhong terdiam, menatap Jongup yang justru menghindari tatapan mata Junhong

"Tidurlah, Junhong"

"Tapi..-"

Sebelum Junhong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongup sudah beranjak keluar mobil dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Junhong menghela nafasnya pelan, meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri

Selalu seperti ini.

Jongup tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari itu. Membuat Junhong mencapai puncaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Junhong dengan pesan 'cepatlah tidur'.

Apa yang ia harapkan..?

Hubungan mereka terlarang, Junhong sang omega dan Jongup sang beta..

Jongup tentu saja mengetahui tugasnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah berlaku lebih terhadap Junhong.

Tapi, perasaan memang tidak dapat dikendalikan bukan? Bahkan oleh para ilmuan sekalipun..

Junhong mencintai Jongup

###

TBC

 _Review please~:-D_


End file.
